The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Gerbera plant, botanically known as Gerbera hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Garsweetcaro’.
The new Gerbera plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in De Kwakel, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact garden Gerbera plants with numerous attractive inflorescences, resistant to cold temperatures and good garden performance.
The new Gerbera plant originated from a cross-pollination made during the spring of 2011 in De Kwakel, The Netherlands of a proprietary selection of Gerbera hybrida identified as code number 08T013, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Gerbera hybrida identified as code number 09T231, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Gerbera plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in De Kwakel, The Netherlands during the summer of 2012.
Asexual reproduction of the new Gerbera plant by vegetative stem cuttings in a controlled environment in De Kwakel, The Netherlands since the autumn of 2013 has shown that the unique features of this new Gerbera plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.